Tragedy at the Elementary School
by Baby Porcupine-Cute but DEADLY
Summary: A tribute to the massacre that occured at Sandy Hook Elementary School. Or is it a tribute? NOt sure... but that's what i call it. My regards to all that were affected. Kim is reading The Hunger Games when Kiara gives her a call.


**This is a tribute to the shooting in Conneticut this morning. My heart goes out to all that were affected.**

* * *

_Kim's POV_

_"I call you up,_

_When I know,_

_He's at home."_

The opening lines of _Best Friend's Brother _by Victoria Justice interrupts the quiet in my room. My head snaps up from the world that Suzanne Collins had sucked me into. I stand up from my window-seat-couch-thing (I always forget what it's called) and walk over to my bed, where my ringing phone is laying. _'Hmm, I wonder what she wants,'_ I think, as I pick it up and tap the little green square on the screen.

"H—"

"Change to Channel 12, now!"

"Well, hello to you, too," I grumble.

Kiara Brewer* sighs in frustration. "Sorry. Hi. Turn on the TV!"

"Ok, ok." I grab the remote and turn on my TV, switching to the channel that he requested.

_"Tragedy at the Elementary School. Chris Tyler is here to talk about the terrible massacre that happened four hours ago."_

I gasp, sitting down.

"_Earlier today, 20 students and 6 adults were brutally murdered at Seaford Elementary School."_

"Oh my gosh," I whisper, as the news reporter explained what happened. A 20 year old man had walked into an elementary school and just started shooting wildly.

"Doesn't Hannah** go to that school?" she asks frantically.

"Yeah…" I whisper. I hear her choke back a sob.

"Oh no… Kim, I'm gonna hang up now and talk to Frank."

"Ok."

I hear a small click, and put the phone down. I don't even know how to react to this. As I watch the episode of _2020_ that tells what happened, I just sit there in shock.

How could someone do this?

_Why_ would someone do this?

What bothers me the most is that the attack took place at an elementary school. What kind of person would just go and shoot a bunch of kids for no reason at all? It makes me really sad, these kind of things. I just don't know how to react. It's so close to Christmas, too!

Completely innocent people, _children._ I start praying for the people that were affected, knowing that everything wasn't going to be alright.

An idea runs through my head. Determination runs through me as I grab my jacket and keys.

_The next day…_

"Why Kimberly, what brought this on?" Mrs. LeQuack, my history teacher, says as she examines the chocolate and card that I had bought for her. I grit my teeth at the use of my full name, but let it slide for now. I hated this woman with a passion, but I'm also very grateful to hear after watching that newscast.

"I just realized how… _dedicated_ you teachers are to keeping us safe and I'm very grateful. So, I got you guys a little thank you."

Yesterday, I had bought a chocolate bar and thank you card for all sixty of the teachers and staff at my school, even the ones I didn't know. I cost me exactly ninety-two dollars and twelve cents, but it was worth it to see the smiles on their faces.

I walked out of school today feeling proud of myself and my teachers.

* * *

**Credit to _Best Friend's Brother _goes to Victoria Justice.**

***Kiara Brewer: Jack's twin sister. Introduced in my other story, ****_Missing Him._**** Was kidnapped by Sensei Ty at a young age and wasn't found until eleven years later. **

****Hannah Jones: Frank's four (five? Six? I forgot) year old little sister. Introduced in my other story, ****_Missing Him_****. Kidnapped by Ty a year before Kiara was found. Developed a bond with the older girl during the time they spent together.**

**The tragedy that occurred in Newtown, Connecticut is terrible. Sandy Hook Elementary School will never be the same. Please pray for everyone that was affected. I really don't know what else to say… but please you guys. This is serious. **

**(12/16/12 Edit: The names of all that died have been released. I found them on _ news . msn us / names - of - victims - in - connecticut - shooting - released , _just without the spaces. Please pray for: **

**_Those killed at the school were 12 girls, eight boys and six female adults. They are listed below by name, date of birth (mm/dd/yy), gender and age._**

**_CHILDREN_**

**_Charlotte Bacon, 2/22/06, female (age 6)_**

**_Daniel Barden, 9/25/05, male (age 7)_**

**_Olivia Engel, 7/18/06, female (age 6)_**

**_Josephine Gay, 12/11/05, female (age 7)_**

**_Ana M. Marquez-Greene, 04/04/06, female (age 6)_**

**_Dylan Hockley, 03/08/06, male (age 6)_**

**_Madeleine F. Hsu, 07/10/06, female (age 6)_**

**_Catherine V. Hubbard, 06/08/06, female (age 6)_**

**_Chase Kowalski, 10/31/05, male (age 7)_**

**_Jesse Lewis, 06/30/06, male (age 6)_**

**_James Mattioli, 03/22/06, male (age 6)_**

**_Grace McDonnell, 11/04/05, female (age 7)_**

**_Emilie Parker, 05/12/06, female (age 6)_**

**_Jack Pinto, 05/06/06, male (age 6)_**

**_Noah Pozner, 11/20/06, male (age 6)_**

**_Caroline Previdi, 09/07/06, female (age 6)_**

**_Jessica Rekos, 05/10/06, female (age 6)_**

**_Avielle Richman, 10/17/06, female (age 6)_**

**_Benjamin Wheeler, 9/12/06, male (age 6)_**

**_Allison N. Wyatt, 07/03/06, female (age 6)_**

**_ADULTS_**

**_Rachel Davino, 7/17/83, female (age 29)_**

**_Dawn Hochsprung, 06/28/65, female (age 47)_**

**_Anne Marie Murphy, 07/25/60, female (age 52)_**

**_Lauren Russeau, 1982, female (age 29)_**

**_Mary Sherlach, 02/11/56, female (age 56)_**

**_Victoria Soto, 11/04/85, female (age 27)_**

**and their families. Thank you and good day.)**


End file.
